Final Fantasy Versus XIII Trailer, eh?
by Kurohana Sakurai
Summary: Drabble dari trailer Final Fantasy Versus XIII. Warning: gak jelas, abal, dll. Review O.O;?


Disclaimers : Final Fantasy bukan punyaku. Itu punyanya Square Enix

Fic ini diambil dari trailer Final Fantasy versus –entah yang keberapa, lupa ah!!- yang coba saya rangkai. Ok, happy reading ^^

* * *

Angin dingin malam berhembus, menusuk ke tulang. Sinar pucat yang disajikan bulan purnama seolah menjadi pelengkap akan kelamnya malam itu. Di bawah cahaya sang rembulan, sebuah mobil hitam melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke sebuah tempat. Dalam mobil itu, terdapat sesosok pria yang memiliki rambut biru dan iris mata coklat kemerahan duduk dengan tenang dengan posisi tangan kanan sebagai penyangga kepalanya dan kaki kanannya yang dinaikkan. Raut kebosanan terlihat secara samar di wajah pria itu. Dan mobil hitam itu pun terus melaju dengan kencang.

*****

Sinar pucat rembulan yang menerobos secara lancang kini menyelimuti tubuh pria itu secara langsung. Pria itu kini duduk tenang pada sebuah kursi besar dengan posisi yang hampir sama seperti posisi duduknya dalam mobil. Ia masih menggunakan tangan kanannya sebagai penyangga kepala. Yang membuatnya sedikit berbeda adalah kaki kirinya yang sekarang dinaikkan dan pedang besar yang kini tengah digenggamnya di tangan kiri. Kedua mata pria itu terpejam. Dari posisinya, terlihat seperti ia tengah menunggu sesuatu entah apakah itu.

Pria itu akhirnya membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan dengan angkuh, keluar dari bangunan yang tengah mengurungnya saat ini. Pria itu menyapu pandangannya ke sekeliling dan mendapati beberapa tubuh-tubuh yang tergeletak tak berdaya tanpa nyawa. Kedua bola matanya akhirnya menangkap segorombolan prajurit bersenjata yang berjaga di depan bangunan, seolah hendak menyambutnya. Salah seorang dari prajurit itu menangkap sosoknya; membuat prajurit yang lain mengetahui keberadaannya dan telah siap utuk menghabisinya. Sekali lagi, pria itu menyapu pandangannya ke arah prajurit yang berjaga sebelum akhirnya ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuruni anak tangga yang ada.

Prajurit-prajurit itu telah bersiap untuk menembak, diacungkannya senapan masing-masing ke arah pria itu. Peluru demi peluru telah ditembakkan, namun hal itu tidak membuat pria itu terluka. Ia tetap berjalan dengan angkuh sambil membiarkan peluru-peluru yang melayang ke arahnya hancur karena 'pelindung'nya.

Pria itu mengibaskan tangannya dengan gerakan yang tegas, menampakkan sejumlah pedang di sekitar tubuhnya. Ya, itulah pedang-pedang yang telah melindunginya dari serangan timah panas milik prajurit-prajurit itu. Pedang-pedang itu akhirnya berkumpul, mengelilingi pemuda itu dengan kecepatan tinggi sebelum akhirnya menyatu menjadi sebuah pedang besar yang kemudian digenggam pemuda itu dengan mantab. Dan dengan kecepatan tinggi, pemuda itu maju untuk menyerang. Satu, dua, tiga prajurit telah habis di tangannya. Ia kemudian mempercepat laju larinya dan bersiap untuk meloncat, dan…

**GUBRAK!!!**

…jatuh dengan muka duluan, saudara-saudara.

"Bwakakak!! Gokil, gokil!!"

"Lagi, lagi!!"

"Manteb cuy!! Replay dunk!!"

Terdengar tawa para prajurit yang membludak, memenuhi seluruh tempat itu. Dan dengan wajah merah yang merupakan campuran antara marah, malu dan bekas jatuhnya tadi, pria itu bangkit.

"ANJRRRIIIITTT!!! SUTRADARAAAA, KEMANA LO?!" teriak pria itu dengan kesal.

Sesosok om-om setengah tua namun juga setengah muda yang memiliki rambut putih berkibar-kibar datang menghampiri pria itu secara lebay dengan tampang yang di sok-sok khawatirkan. (Sutradara: Sephiroth)

"Ya amplop, Noctis sayangku, cintaku, honeyku, what are wrong with you?! Kenapa kau bisa jatuh begono?!" ucap si sutradara itu nosen.

"Masih nanya lagi… SAPA YANG BUANG KULIT PISANG DI SINI?!" teriak si pria aka Noctis frustasi stadium parah sambil melemparkan kulit pisang yang membuatnya jatuh ke sutradara.

"Hah? Siapa ya?" jawab sutradara sok perhatian dan sok bego.

"GUE KAGAK PERDULI!!! GUE BERHENTI!! GAK MOOD GUE, MANA KAGA DIBAYAR LAGI!!" dengan kesal, pria berambut biru bermodel duckbut itu mulai berlalu.

"TIDAK, JANGAAANNN!!! Kalau kau berhenti, shotingnya bagaimana?!" sutradara itu menggandoli kaki Noctis dengan lebay-nya.

"MASA BODO!!!"

"JANGAN, BERHENTI!!!"

"LEPASIN KAKI GUE!!!"

Dan banyak lagi sahutan dari mereka berdua yang membuat prajurit-prajurit figuran yang ada di sana sweatdrop.

*****

**-Sementara itu, tak jauh dari lokasi shoting-**

"Huah, enaknyaaa~~!!" ujar seorang pemuda berambut kuning itu dengan sukacita. Dilemparnya kulit pisang yang ada ditangannya ke segala arah.

"Hoi Tidus, jangan buang kulit pisang sembarangan! Bahaya tau," ujar Vaan mengingatkan.

"Tenang, tenang, ini tidak berbahaya kok! Tidak ada 'kan tokoh FF yang kena bahaya hanya karena kulit pisang?" ujar Tidus dengan innocent, tanpa sadar kalau perbuatannya itu telah mencelakakan seseorang…

* * *

_______oOo_______

**End**

_______oOo_______

* * *

A/N: Fic pelampiasan sebelum ulangan semester… HIYAAAHHH, GARINGG!!! *jedotin kepala ke kompi*

Hahaha… disini seluruh tokoh FF jadi kru shotingnya gitu ceritanya. Saya mau tempatin fic ini di crossover, tapi mau saya crossover sama FF yang nomer brapa coba =.=;? Karena bingung itulah, akhirnya saya biarkan apa adanya XP

(Oke, silakan gebuki saya)

Review pleaseee~~!!!

**Xiexie!!**

**-Kurohana-**


End file.
